It's a White Christmas After All
by Non Malum
Summary: After Jack is defrosted, there is a slight problem. He can't control his powers without being frosted. So, his ex-wife is forced to kiss him to save the North Pole. The only problem is that she felt something in that kiss, something she likes, and misses.
1. How To: Dramatic Entrances

**A/N: Okay, so this takes place after Buddy Claus is born and Jack is defrosted. Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Everest, Blossom, Autumn, and Sandra.**

Jack Frost was defrosted, his frosted hair now regular, and causing him to feel fuzzy inside. Smiling joyously, he was joined in the group hug, and everyone dispersed when suddenly Mrs. Claus went into labor. After the baby was born and they all gathered in the town center to celebrate, four small balls of light appeared. Everyone was staring, and Frost frowned at the blue dot that seemed to glare at him. Suddenly, the balls seemed to hit the ground, and women appeared before them all.

The yellow dot formed a tanned woman with sandy hair and earrings in the shape of suns. She wore short yellow shorts and a short sleeved yellow jersey that said 'Summers' on the back. She had bright yellow eyes, and she had a pair of black sunglasses propped on her head. On her feet were a pair of yellow tennis shoes.

The green dot formed another woman with green hair and eyes, with slightly paler skin. She wore a short dress made of green leaves, and in her hair were flowers and flower petals. Her earrings were small tulips, and wore a pair of lady's slippers for shoes.

The red dot formed a woman with bright red hair and orange-red eyes. She wore a longer dress than the green woman, but it only came to her ankles. The dress seemed to be made out of autumn leaves, and her earrings were a pair of leaves. On her feet appeared to be pointed leaf-shoes with an acorn decorating the tip of them.

Suddenly, the blue dot formed another woman. She had very pale skin and blue lips. It looked as though she had been frozen in the snow. Her blue hair shimmered as if it had been slightly frozen, and her eyes were blue and as cold as ice. Her dress was long and blue, with fur lining the end of the sleeves and the collar leading down to her feet. The robe covered her feet, but if you were to be able to see her shoes, they would look like snow packed around her feet.

As the silence lengthened, the blue one stepped forward, eyeing Jack Frost with interest and hatred.

"So, I see that you have _officially _defrosted Jack Frost," She spoke, and Mother Nature stepped forward.

"Everest Wintergreen, what are you doing here?" Mother asked, and Everest laughed, making the sound of bells jingling.

"Why, Auntie Nature! I'm surprised! Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, it's not like I tried to destroy Christmas this time!" She said, and Frost frowned as Everest glared at him.

"Why are your sisters here too?" Mother Nature asked, and suddenly Santa stepped forward.

"Who are you ladies?" Santa asked, and Everest glared at him.

"I'm Everest Wintergreen, the Spirit of Winter," Everest said, and the Yellow woman stepped forward.

"I'm Sandra Sol, or Sandy, the Spirit of Summer," Sandy spoke, and then the red one stepped forward.

"I'm Autumn Maple, the Spirit of Fall," Autumn said, and then the green stepped forward, smiling warmly.

"I'm Blossom Tulip, the Spirit of Spring," Blossom announced, and Santa looked shocked.

"Why haven't they been to any of the meetings?" He asked Mother Nature, and she scowled at Everest.

"Because of what Everest attempted to do," She explained, and Everest suddenly got mad.

Everyone backed up as the temperature in the room dropped about ten degrees and her eyes turned bluer and colder.

"I didn't do anything! All that happened was Chris Cringle got pushed in freezing water! He didn't even die!" Everest complained, and Santa looked alarmed.

"You killed the first Santa?" He asked, and Everest shook her head.

"No.. But that's not important! We have to refreeze Jack Frost before the entire North Pole melts into the ocean!" Everest exclaimed, and everyone looked frightened except for her sisters and Jack.

"What do you mean?" Curtis asked, and Everest glared at him.

"I control snow, blizzards, holly, tinsel, everything about winter except for ice and frost! The only one who can control it is currently on hiatus and unable to stop all the ice and frost in the world from melting!" Everest said, and Scott thought for a moment.

"So, what do we do?" He asked, and Everest frowned.

"We have to refreeze Jack Frost without freezing his heart," Everest explained, but Scott was still confused.

"So how do we do that?" He asked, and Everest's sisters spoke up.

"Throw him in the Arctic Ocean and wait for him to freeze," Autumn said, but Blossom spoke up.

"But that would freeze his heart also, and take too long," Blossom said, and everyone turned to look at Everest, who was blushing with a frown on her face.

"Of course, Everest could fix this… She has the power to freeze people but leave their heart unfrozen…" Sandy said, and Scott spoke up.

"What does she have to do to freeze him?" Scott asked, and Everest spoke up.

"I have to kiss him…" She said, and Jack looked unsurprised, while everyone else gasped in horror, "but I won't do it,"

"Please! It's the only hope for the North Pole!" Curtis cried out before Jack stepped forward.

"If she's too frightened, she's too scared," He said, and Everest hissed.

"I'm not-" She started, but Frost interrupted again.

"Sure, you're just so scared of me! Oh no! I can't kiss him to save the world!" Jack mocked, and suddenly Everest was face-to-face with him.

"You don't scare me, Jack Defrost! I fear no one!" Everest screeched, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Chicken!" He exclaimed, and suddenly Everest grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss on the lips before shoving him back as everyone watched with fascination.

Ice started to slowly form on his feet before traveling up his body, and making crackling noises as it formed onto Jack. Suddenly, he was frosted again, and Everest looked at him in anger.

"I _hate_ you, Jack Frost!" She screeched, running to the door and opening it before slamming it shut in anger.


	2. Story Time

**A/N: Thank you for all of your alerts, favorites, and review(s)! I hope you continue to love this story as much as I love it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than Sandra, Everest, Autumn, and Blossom. (So Far ;D )**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood stock still as Jack looked down at himself in curiosity. Then, he gazed his blue eyes at the door that had just been slammed shut.<p>

"Well," Jack stated lamely, "She took that better than I thought… I… should probably check on her…"

Jack rushed out into the snow, and everyone turned to look at the remaining season spirits.

"For someone who represents the coldest season, she has a really hot temper," Autumn stated, and Scott looked confused.

"Why haven't you and your sisters been seen in the Legendary Figures meeting?" Santa asked, and Autumn sighed.

"It all started with a mortal she found… That mortal's name was Jack Frost," Autumn started, and everyone looked at the door that Jack Frost had disappeared through.

"You see, Jack Frost had been wandering out in a blizzard to get firewood, when he got lost… He was freezing to death in the blizzard when Everest found him…" Autumn continued.

"Everest was shocked to see a mortal this far into the center of the blizzard, so she didn't know what to do. At first, she was just going to let him die, but then she noticed a small glimmer of magic in him. You see, all mortals have magic, but Jack Frost had just a teensy-bit more magic than most," Autumn continued, and everyone was entranced by the story by now.

"So, she bent down into the snow and stopped the blizzard, studying him. He was already mostly frozen, his hair having ice crystals in it. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on him to check if he was breathing. Strangely, he was breathing, but he seemed to be frozen. Suddenly, as she was about to turn and leave him to die, Jack looked up at her, and she saw his eyes for the first time. Everest was so captivated by his eyes that she quickly turned back around to save him. The only catch was that she couldn't technically save lives, or make Legendary Figures." Autumn narrated, as Scott was looking at Mother Nature in confusion.

"So, she devised a plan to give him powers, by donating some of her own. Everest slowly kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his arm, feeling the cold strengthen her slightly. So, taking a deep breath, she slowly made the frost and ice _part _of him, and giving him her powers over frost and ice in the process. As she watched, he slowly woke up and stared at her in disbelief. She told him what had happened, and then she introduced him to her sisters and to Mother Nature, who agreed to let him be a part of the Council of Legendary Figures. So, that's the story of Jack Frost, but that was just the beginning," Autumn finished, and Mother Nature sighed.

"If only she knew what he was capable of…" She whispered, but the Seasons heard, and frowned.

"She did… She gave him the powers herself, and knew that he could cause great strife… If only, _you_ knew, not her…" Blossom said, her normally joyful face creasing in a frown.

The other Seasons nodded, and Mother Nature sighed.

"He changed after he left her… Almost as if he… froze his own heart…" Mother Nature said, and Sandy nodded.

"He did… After she broke his heart, he sealed it within frost so nothing could hurt it anymore," Sandy said, sighing sadly.

"And then, Everest was left loving him as he stopped all feelings of love for anyone," She said, and even Santa felt bad.

"So… Why couldn't Jack defrost his own heart?" Scott asked, and Autumn shrugged.

"My guess is as good as yours…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Done. Second Chapter finished. I'm actually really nervous about this chapter because it has a kind of strange view on how Jack Frost became a Legendary Figure… I hope everyone's okay with it, but I just felt like it fit into the story more if Everest saved him out of selflessness. <strong>


	3. Sentenced to the Worst Punishment

**A/N: I really like this chapter for some reason... Not sure why, I just love how mercurial Everest's mood is. And for some reason, I'm writing updates really quickly.**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! (And happy holidays!) Have a nice New Years, also, just in case I don't update before then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Claus.**

* * *

><p>Everest stormed off towards the guest wing of the workshop, trudging through the snow and cursing under her breath. Suddenly, she stopped at the frozen pond and gazed sadly at it.<p>

"I remember when I used to make frozen ponds… Such good memories…" Everest said, forming a snowball in her hand and throwing it at the ice and causing a crack, "Lies! I hate this!"

Suddenly, she heard her name being called, and turned around to see Jack Frost running towards her. He stopped next to her and smirked as she huffed off to sit on a bench formed out of snow.

"What do you want, Jackie?" Everest asked, and Jack frowned.

"First of all, don't call me that… Second, I was worried about you," He said, smiling as Everest glanced at him in surprise.

"Yeah, sure, I totally believe you, Jackie…" She snorted, and Jack pouted.

"Come on Evie, want to go ice-skating?" Jack suddenly asked, and Everest looked at him suspiciously.

"No… You'll just break the ice underneath me and plunge me into the freezing water," Everest said, pulling her coat closer around her and Jack snorted.

"I promise! Now come on!" Jack said, pointing a finger towards her feet and causing frozen skates to appear.

Turning to his own feet, he ignored Everest' smack to the head. He stood up and froze a path to the pond, skating over onto the ice as Everest sat still on the bench, glaring down at her feet and trying, unsuccessfully, to defrost them. Huffing, she stood and skated over to Jack, still in her long robe and dress, before realizing her mistake. She looked down at herself and brushed herself down, causing the robe to disappear into snow, and her long dress to shorten to her knees. Everest waved towards her hair, and it froze into a ponytail. Smirking, she skated a loop around Jack as he stared at her.

"Come on Jackie… Aren't you going to skate?" Everest teased, and Jack smirked, skating towards her and poking her in the shoulder.

"Wanna play freeze tag?" He asked, and Everest laughed.

"Only if you can defrost me without defrosting yourself…" Everest said, and Jack nodded.

"I should be able to now, with your wonderful help," Jack said, staring Everest in the eyes as she blushed, blue tingeing her cheeks.

"You're it!" She suddenly screeched, freezing his feet onto the ice as he leaned towards her.

"Well this is a frigid good game to play between two winter spirits, with ice skates on and on a frozen pond…" Jack said, trying to unfreeze his feet without unfreezing the ice or his skates, as Everest skates around him, gloating.

"I win! I win! Jack Frost lost and Everest _Win_tergreen won!" She chanted, and Jack sighed, before pointing his finger to the ice beneath Everest.

Suddenly, she ground to a stop when the ice beneath her started to disappear. Everest raised a finger and was about to tell Jack of when she fell into the water, bobbing back up to the top and laughing. Suddenly, she defrosted the ice underneath Jack, and he was sent into the freezing water. Jack glared at her, before laughing along with her, and defrosting the entire pond, and allowing Everest to swim around freely.

"I love how cold this water feels," Everest sighed, and Jack nodded along before they heard their names being called from the ground.

Both of their heads spun around to see Mother Nature and the other Legendary Figures glaring at them.

"If you don't move, then she can't see us," Everest whispered to Jack, who laughed.

"I can see you out there, Everest and Jack Frost. Now get over here before you two freeze!" Mother Nature scolded, and Everest burst into giggles before swimming over to the shore and reforming her long dress and her long cloak. Jack followed soon after, drying himself off effortlessly.

"Okay, we need to call an emergency meeting of all figures for what to do with you and your Season Sisters," Mother Nature said, stalking away, while Everest rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Everest sat stiffly next to Jack Frost as the meeting continued around her.<p>

_How could I forget that my seat is stationed next to Jack? _She scolded herself, gazing at Jack, who had a far-away look in his eyes that told Everest he wasn't listening to a word Mama N was saying.

"Everest? What do you think?" Mother Nature asked, and Everest snapped back to reality.

"Ummm… Sure?" Everest said, and everyone looked shocked as her sisters stared at her.

"Oh my glacier*****, what did I just agree to?" Everest suddenly asked, standing up as Mother Nature grinned widely.

"You just agreed to help Santa for an entire year!" She said, smiling as Everest's jaw dropped.

"Okay, first of all, I was in a state of delirious imagination of another plane of existence, so I had no recollection of the questions placed before me. So I cannot be held responsible for any answers to the previously misunderstood question. Second of all, WHAT?" Everest screeched, and suddenly the windows blew open and snow came billowing in.

"I AM NOT HELPING THAT PUDGY- COOKIE EATING- MILK DRINKING- FRIGID****** IMAGE OF HOLIDAY SPIRIT-" Everest started, before Mother Nature silenced her with a glare.

"You will either help that 'Pudgy image of Holiday Spirit', or I will be forced to remove you and your sister's powers and banish you to the mortal world… I am sorry, but those are the rules…" Mother Nature said, and Everest let out a sigh of despair.

"Okay, one final question… What is your definition of 'helping'?" Everest asked innocently, and Jack smirked while the other Legendary Figures glanced between the both of them.

"That's up to Santa… you have to help him for one year, and then he will pass judgment on whether you helped or not…" Father Time spoke up, and Everest sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept…" Everest sighed, and suddenly Cupid placed a Santa hat on her head, while she raised her eyebrows.

"What's this?" Everest asked, pulling the Santa hat off.

"That is your helper's hat!" Cupid said, and Everest froze it without another thought, walking out of the room before turning around.

"Don't worry… I'll do better than Jack Frost did last year," She said, smirking as Mother Nature stood to probably yell at her, and Jack mock-glared.

"As long as Curtis doesn't start spewing out about the Hall of Snow globes…" Everest sighed, thinking about her own snow globe, frozen over for years since she had broken up with Jack Frost.

Supposedly, it represented how she had frozen her heart over to stop anyone from hurting it again, but now she had an inkling that her snow globe was slowly defrosting as she stood by idly.

And the worst thing of all, was that Everest knew it would be impossible to refreeze it again.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the ending to this chapter... <strong>

**Okay, now for the key because I think I forgot it before.**

***- glacier is like the winter spirit's way of saying gosh or goodness, like in OMG**

****- frigid is the spirit's way of saying frickin' or something to that extent. **


	4. Utter HE Double Hockey Sticks

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so happy for the raving reviews this story has been getting! This is definitely my most popular story. I'm so very happy to continue this story, and I hope it continues to be as excellent as my reviewers make it out to be. You guys make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Claus, nor any of its characters. The only ones that I own are Autumn, Blossom, Sandra, and Everest, and soon, **

**Zephyr **Aquilo **A.K.A. Zaq or Zack**

**(Props to anyone who can figure out who he is, and what part he's going to play)**

**EDIT: OH MY GOSH I'S SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER... I seriously have no excuses, other than school, and my computer crashed and blah blah blah... Well, onto the story:**

"We need a toy boat down here stat!" One elf yelled up, and Everest sighed before tossing it to him.

"I hate my life!" She screamed, but the elves ignored her, used to it since that morning when she first started.

Everest stood there, wearing a long red coat and a Santa hat, complete with small red shoes with bells on them. Her pale skin stood out in the factory, alongside the tan skin of the elves. She scowled, and threw another toy down as the elves called up to her.

"Why do I need to wear the outfit?" Everest grumbled to herself, leaning back against the chair and helping to make the toys.

"So, how's your first day on the job?" Jack Frost asked from behind her, and she sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked, and Jack sat down on the chair opposite her, ignoring the glares the elves sent him, or how they distanced themselves from him and clutched the toys to their chest protectively.

"I brought you something..." Jack said, handing Everest a cold glass of Eggnog.

She smiled warmly, and Jack smiled in return as Everest started to sip the drink. She hummed in delight, smiling as Jack's face lit up with a smile.

"Thanks... It's delicious," Everest said, sitting the cup on the table and throwing another toy to an elf.

"So, you're the toy-deliverer?" Jack asked, and Everest laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Santa trademarked that title..." She joked, and suddenly Curtis was there.

"I did not authorize a break from your work! You need to see me if you want a lunch break!" Curtis said and Everest sighed.

"Listen Curt... I'm the spirit of winter itself... If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't exist... So I suggest you let me take a five minutes before I make Jack Frost's little fiasco last year look like child's play," Everest said in a deathly calm voice, causing Curtis to splutter in outrage and disbelief.

"F-fine! Take your 20 minute break! Just be back here at 4:00 or Mother Nature will hear of this!" Curtis said, stalking off to do his elven duties.

"Finally!" Everest cheered, jumping up and swiftly pulling the elf hat off.

Looking at it in disgust, she threw it to the ground and quickly stomped on it a few times, before adding a little bit of frost to it just for spite. Brushing her hair back with her hands ( a habit both her and Jack possessed), she followed Jack outside and across the snow-covered streets to the cozy little café. Giving a smile, Jack pulled and chair back for her, and she sat in it primly, as Jack pulled up a chair opposite of her.

"So, you never did answer about how your day was going," Jack reminded her, and she groaned.

"Horrendous. Almost as bad as that year where I got a cold! I didn't even know that was possible! I mean, you think I'd be impervious to sickness, but NO!" Everest complained, waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

"So, have you seen Jack lately?" Jack asked, and Everest raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Jack Lantern? The spirit of Halloween?"

"Oh! That Jack! Well, no as you know, exile kinda cuts off all ties to other legendary figures… Though I do miss him… He was hilarious when he almost gave Chris Cringle a heart-attack. Of course, being a ghost he can scare people surprisingly easy…"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the sign over the café split in two, as if broken because of the memory of Jack himself snapping it in half. Both winter spirits looked at each other before bursting into laughter, ignoring the look of contempt on everyone's faces. Everest smiled, and her white teeth glimmered as Jack gave a lopsided smirk.

"You know, I've missed you…" Everest said, and Jack stopped smiling suddenly, "It gets really lonely with only my sisters for company and stuff… Not even other winter figures can connect with me in the same way you do."

Jack looked uncomfortable before covering it up with a smile.

"I understand. None of the legendary figures really care for me, I don't believe," He confided, and Alice hid a smile behind her hand.

"Maybe because you stole Santa's job?" Everest asked casually, and Jack shrugged, before Everest leaned forwards, "By the way… For some strange reason, when you were Santa, I had the distinct remembrance of being Mrs. Clause… Any thought on that?"

Jack gave a small lopsided smirk when suddenly there was an angry yell from the factory. Everest and Jack shared a look before shrugging and sitting back, when suddenly, the doors to the factory burst open, revealing a very angry Mother Nature.

"EVEREST WINTERGREEN!" She screamed, and Everest cursed, before slowly sauntering over to the angry Nature Spirit.

"Yes, Mommy?" Everest asked, and Mother Natured turned to her, before gesturing at the factory.

"How could you do this? I trusted you to be on your best behavior!" She scolded, and Everest peered inside before her jaw dropped.

The whole factory had a thin layer of frost, or ice covering everything, sans the elves, who were glaring at her in hate. Suddenly, there was an impressed whistle, and Jack Frost walked in, with Everest following. Santa was already there, talking to an elf and gesturing towards the toys in annoyance. Seeing them, he strolled over to the group, frowning.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, Mother Nature, but Everest didn't do this..." Jack said calmly, and Mother Nature turned to look at him, accusations in her eyes.

"And Jack didn't do this either..." Everest spoke up, when suddenly Curtis came spluttering over to her, red in the face.

"We are going to have to start all over on the toys because of you and your stupid little games! How could you do this to us! And how dare you deny it!" Curtis, spluttered, and the temperature in the room dropped even lower.

"Listen here, you little toad stool, I am telling you that I didn't do this! There is no way I would risk being exiled again by doing this, and neither I nor Jack Frost can frost this much this quickly!" Everest yelled, waving her hand and smirking as the frost disappeared, "There! Now you're all caught up!"

"But if you didn't do it, who did, Everest?" Santa asked, and suddenly there was laughter reverberating around the room.

"I have an idea..." Everest stated, facing the window, where a man was standing, a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Evie? Miss Me?" He asked.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUN. Okay guys, guess. Who is it? :3**

**In a related note, I actually had this chapter typed up since (checks) about 4/26/12 … I could've sworn I had added this chapter! I'll update a bit sooner, since I already have about a page of the next chapter written and most chapters are 5 pages.**

**P.S: If anyone wants to bug me for updates, or ask me any questions, I have set up a tumblr for my fanfiction self. Just type in non-malum, and then add the whole tumblr thing with the dot com following. K? If this confuses you, just look at my bio, it's there too. :D**

**((You can even ask my characters questions :3 They'll answer, and it'll really help me get them further in character.))**


	5. As the Wind Blows

**A/N: Trying not to keep you waiting with a cliff hanger...**

**Sorry for not giving you guys a chance to guess... Since Zaq kinda shows up in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Claus, nor any of its characters. The only ones that I own are Autumn, Blossom, Sandra, and Everest, and Aquilo Zephyr A.K.A. Zaq**

* * *

><p>Mother Nature stiffened, and Santa looked surprised. The man had messy grey-ish hair, and cold, calculating grey eyes. He was wearing a grey suit, complete with a pair of grey loafers. On his face was a cold smile, and he winked at Everest.<p>

"Eve, it's been a while! Couple hundred years, sure blows by when you're immortal, huh?" He teased, and Everest stiffened before sighing.

"Hello Zephyr... How's life treating you?" She asked, and Zephyr's face seemed to darken.

"Not well lately... I've been kinda lonely, and noticing that you finally returned, I decided to give it a try too... Sorry about the toys... Winds are hard to control, and well... Northern ones especially!" He joked, slowly stalking towards Everest.

Suddenly, the doors burst back open, and Everest's sisters all ran in, glaring at Zephyr in hatred.

"What are YOU doing here, Zephyr?" Sandra asked, frowning.

"Just visiting, Sandy, no need to get an attitude with me," Zaq spat, chill laced into his words as a breeze swept into the factory, causing Sandy and Blossom to shiver slightly.

"Zephyr, what are you doing here?" Mother Nature asked calmly as Zephyr spun to face her.

"Oh my! I didn't see you there Mommy! It's a pleasure to see you again after all of those ice-cold, lonely years!" Zephyr said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Suddenly, frost started to form on the windows yet again, and Zephyr turned to glare at Jack Frost. Jack glared right back as Zephyr smiled in annoyance and amusement.

"Hello there, Frost. It's been a while since I last saw you… When was it? Right after you and Eve broke up? Yep. That was it," Zephyr managed to say calmly, before venom seeped into his voice on the last sentence.

Jack Frost stiffened, and the frost spread even quicker as Everest tensed up. Santa stepped forward in confusion, and placed a fake smile on his face.

"Sorry about this, but who exactly are you?" Scott asked, and Zaq turned to look at him before putting on an oily smile.

"I am Zephyr Aquilo… But most mortals know me as the Northern Wind… You must be Santa Claus! A pleasure to meet the new you, I'm sure," Zephyr said, quickly brushing past Scott to saunter over towards Everest.

As he neared, Jack Frost and Everest tensed up. He simply bowed to Everest, taking her hand in his, and laying a chilly kiss to the back of it. Then, he turned towards Jack, where he quickly shook his hand. Their hands were clasped for a second, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop when their eyes met.

"Zephyr, what are you doing back here?" Mother Nature asked, stepping closer to Zephyr, before he was suddenly 10 more feet away from her.

"What? I can't drop in to say hello to my best friend Jack and my Cousin Santy?" Zephyr asked, fake innocence seeping into his voice.

When Mother Nature simply glared harder, Zephyr sighed dramatically, and dropped backwards, landing on a small cloud. Getting comfortable, he floated closer to Jack Frost, giving a bone-chilling smile.

"Well, I heard about Jack's little fiasco with the whole 'Escape Clause' thing… So I decided to come in and check on Santa, see if he's got everything under control," Zephyr confessed, placing his hand over his heart.

"How did you hear about that?" Autumn asked, sticking her nose into the air.

Suddenly, Zephyr was right in front of her. Autumn stumbled backwards in surprise, her red eyes wide with something akin to fear. The cold, grey eyes met the red for a split second, before Autumn caught herself and stopped her backwards retreat.

"Well, you know how talkative my family is. It's quite hard not to hear about things when the wind brings you news of it."

Zaq appeared to be studying his nails, while Autumn was left furious at him. She stepped forward as if to slap him, but Blossom caught her arm.

"Sister, you know how he is," Blossom chimed, "Do not be angry at him for something he cannot control."

Autumn shrugged her sister's hand off of her arm, and backed away from Zephyr, coming to stand next to Sandra.

"And the always preppy Blossom! How've you been these past millennia?" Zephyr asked, bowing to Blossom, who simply blushed and backed up slightly.

"I've been fine. And you?" She asked, her green eyes wide with fear.

"Good. Lonely, but good. Thank Father Time _someone _has manners around here!" Zephyr said, turning to glare at Jack.

Suddenly, the doors banged open, and Father Time walked in, quickly followed by the Easter Bunny and Cupid. His face was pulled into a frown, and he walked swiftly towards Zephyr, who, for the first time since he showed up, looked a bit frightened. He stumbled back a step, and Father Time stopped right in front of him.

"Zephyr Aquilo, what are you doing here?" Father Time questioned, leaning on his staff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter is very short. I would have continued but I need some advice from you wonderful viewers.**

**So now you've met the new character. Is he bad? Is he good? Can you really not tell? I try to make my characters outwardly good but with evil word choice. Like venomous, and other villainous words. Anyways, here's the question.**

**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**

**I have the entire story planned out in my head, for your information. It's kinda short, so it will probably be only about 10 chapters, so here's my question. I can make Zephyr respond in two ways.**

**1. "Why Father Time, if Everest can help out for Christmas, why can't I?" **

**This of course will make the story a few chapters longer. I may stretch it to about 15 chapters. You should choose this if you want more character analysis, and sneaky villains XD.**

**2. "Well you know Clocksworth, I heard all these stories about Jack failing to take over Christmas. So why can't I try?"**

**This will shorten the story pretty drastically. This story may be about 8 chapters with this choice. You should chose this if you want a faster plot, and less character study and such.**

**Now, here's the catch. I AM PLANNING on writing sequels. Mostly for Jack/Everest relationships, but I would also like to dive deeper into the characters of her sisters. That's why they're talking in this chapter. I am planning on making this a Trilogy, with probably a few stand alone one-shots, or two-shots. So don't vote for choice 1 just because it's longer, and will give me more work. To be honest, I would kinda like to see choice 1 play out, but I wanted to ask my viewers, since you guys have been so wonderful and supporting.**

**And then there's choice 3. (Why yes, I did say there were only two choices… Trololololo. XD) This option, allows you to give me ideas of what should happen next. Anything's fine! Of course, if it's too outlandish it will not be chosen, but eh, let your imagination run free like the Northern Wind ;) . If I get some good ones, I may incorporate them into this story, (With your permission and a small note at the top noting that the idea came from you.) . **

**Also, if you have any suggestions for characters, send them in! I need some low-key Legendary Figures for later on. I'm already gonna bring in some common ones, and slightly wacky ones, but I really need some more. So ask people! Send in a legendary figure (It CANNOT be one of your own creation, unless it has a base in history and fable, like the regular Legendary Figures.) Any countries or origins are welcome, but please make sure to give some information about your Legendary Figure. To be honest, it would be nice to be able to look the figure up on google and find something XD**

**OH, and one last thing. If anyone wants to pair up the sisters with Legendary Figures, go ahead! And send them to me! I already have an idea for Autumn, but please let me know your thoughts XD**

**Tumblr me if you have to!**

**Wow, this Author's Note is about as long as the chapter, so let's end in here.**

**As always, review, and I look forward to hearing from you wonderful people soon!**


End file.
